Veronica Victoria
Vice Principal Veronica Victoria, as her title implies, is the vice principal of A Nigma High. She is voiced by Helene Joy. History Before the series Vice principal Victoria used to be a troublesome high-school student who was, on occasions, sneaking out of school. She was a classmate of Brad's parents and Chaz's father. She is also the returning Vice Principal of A. Nigma High school. She also appears to have an infamous relationship with Biffy Goldstien much in the same light as Principal General Barrage and Lee Ping shown to drag him off to detention nearly every day for bullying. Season One Though she was seen in the Auditorium after the Prank, she didn't have any paint or puke on her implying that she wasn't inside the auditorium at the time of the actual prank. Victoria appears to spend a deal of time patroling the halls and cafeteria where bullying is common, and thusly sends anyone she see's bullying, mostly Biffy Goldstien, to detention. Over the series course Victoria has learned to standup to, or at lease compromise with, Principal General Barrage whom she's come to view as a bully and a jerk. During the School play they came to blows over how the play should be made (and remade), and they rewrote the play to include the Pyrotechnics display Barrage wanted and a fictional re-telling of Alexander Nigma's life story, which now focused on his "Secret body guard" whom was suppose to be his lover as stated in the historical account. ("Disco History Times") Later Victoria caught Kimmy redhanded for bringing her pet dog, Mr. Margolis, to School and after petting the dog and calling him "cute" she gave Kimmy Detention. Season 2 She was invited to Brad's pool party by his parents along with Chaz's father Dash to catch up on old times. She later brough Lee Ping back to school and made an excuse with Barrage, that she sprung Lee to help her carry some heavy textbooks, so that he wouldn't punish him. She warned Lee that this had been his one "Free-Bee" and not to break out of detention again. Later that night she called the Ping Household and told Lee's mother that Lee did a good job helping her. In the season finale, it is revealed that she was the one actually behind the prank to get Barrage fired and decided to frame Lee because he was unbrainwashable. She was also just using the student to perfect the brainwashing song. Personality Though she is rarely seen, she appears to have the interests of the students of A Nigma High at heart, even going up against the fearsome Principal General Barrage, however she is described by the creators as a bit ambitious. For example suggesting the student body take the rest of the day off for much needed showers when the prank occured and advising the student body take a sickday to get some rest when the school is plagued by the Flu. She also seems to let students get away with certain things, and even aided Lee with getting back to school and getting him off scot free for attending a party while he was supposed to be in detention. ("If the Shoe Fits") Does not seem to be very contempt with preseving the School's history and seems to be - to some extent - trying to destroy the history itself. She allowed the school play to be rewritten for no other reason than to entertain and started renovations in the Library in the middle of the year (which would stop students from acessing the information needed for some courses) just to replace the library with a high-tech one. She also seems to haave some sort of darker motive for some things, as she has replaced Mrs. Lobb as the school's drama head much in the same way Barrage did with Principal Wurst and Coach Pummel. She has a zero tolerance policy for bullying and shows a minor level of disgust and disappointment whenever she see's it, particularily Biffy who appears to bully students every single day. This zero tolerance policy has created something of a strained relationship with Principal Barrage whom treats his students and staff with military like brutality. Brandy Silver described her as "wanting to stick it to the Man" Gallery Cc17.png Cc5.png Framed!.png|in game Ton.jpg Tow0.jpg Tow.jpg Fhfhgfggf.jpg Dsfdfsfsdsffsss.jpg Trivia *'Vice Principal Victoria' bears a minor resemblance to the character Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb - The main similarity is their two hairstyles, as both are long, have a pointed top and orange hair. ** Miss Victoria might also be an allusion to Ms. Sara Bellum a secondary character from Powerpuff girls franchise - for her look, role in school structure (being a VP) and, seemingly, similar character traits. ** Victoria may also be related to the villaness, Poison Ivy from Batman. Her almost obsessive care for the students, her alluring voice, and her red hair **she also works with radcircles AKA lynch **it is reavealed that vp victoria is evil in the episode that was on 18-9-2012 on ABC 3 Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Antagonists